1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print element for a thermal ink jet printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a print element which can be used in different printing apparatus and with different types of ink supplies.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,297,336 and 5,519,425 disclose an ink manifold formed with an ink supply into a unitary ink supply cartridge for a thermal ink jet printer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,854 discloses an external manifold for an ink jet array.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a print element is provided comprising a heat sink, a printed wiring member, a thermal ink jet assembly, and a manifold assembly. The printed wiring member is mounted on the heat sink. The thermal ink jet assembly is mounted to the heat sink. The manifold assembly is connected to the heat sink and the thermal ink jet assembly. The manifold assembly comprises a first mount for removably connecting a first source of ink to the manifold assembly and a first outlet to the thermal ink jet assembly.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a print head is provided comprising a housing and a print element. The housing has a receiving area for removably receiving at least one ink tank. The print element is connected to the housing and has a heat sink, a thermal ink jet assembly, and a manifold assembly. The manifold assembly has at least one mount for removably connecting the ink tank to the manifold assembly. The housing has an aperture. The manifold assembly extends through the aperture.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a print head assembly is provided comprising a carriage and two print heads connected to the carriage. Each print head has a housing and a print element connected to the housing. Each print element has a heat sink and an ink manifold assembly mounted to the heat sink and an ink jet assembly. A portion of the ink manifold assemblies are located in their respective housing receiving areas and the heat sinks are located at exterior sides of the housings and located between the two housings.
In accordance with one method of the present invention a method of manufacturing ink jet printing components is provided comprising steps of assembling a print element and optionally connecting the print element to a print head housing. The method of assembling a print element comprises steps of connecting a thermal ink jet assembly to a heat sink; connecting a printed wiring member to the heat sink; and connecting an ink manifold assembly to the heat sink and the thermal ink jet assembly. The print head housing has a receiving area for removably receiving an ink tank. The print element can be assembled in a first type of printing device without the print head housing and, a combined assembly of the print element and the print head housing can be assembled in a second type of printing device.